This invention relates to a communication apparatus for announcing reception of a call by a sound. The communication apparatus may be a radio communication apparatus of, for example, a radio paging receiver, a transceiver, or the like although description will mainly made in connection with the radio paging receiver.
Recently, a radio paging receiver of the type described is proposed which can carry out a call announcement for announcing reception of a call destined to the receiver by a melody sound instead of a beep sound.
A conventional radio paging receiver which will later described, has a structure in which the call announcement is carried out by a melody of a single fixed melody pattern. It is impossible to suit the taste of a user of the radio paging receiver.
Another radio paging receiver disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 27821/1990 has a structure capable of selecting from several kinds of melody patterns a selected melody specified by message information (or a message code) which is produced by a user of a counterpart and which is included in a radio signal destined to the receiver. Although the call announcement can be carried out in this radio paging receiver by the use of the melody sound selected from a plurality of kinds of melody patterns, selection is restricted among those melody patterns preliminarily memorized in the receiver. It is therefore impossible to suit the taste of not only the user of the radio paging receiver but also the user of the counterpart.